Generally, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints image data generated from a terminal device like a computer on a recording sheet. An example of the image forming apparatus may include a copier, a printer, a fax device, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) in which functions such as faxing, copying, and printing are compositely implemented in one apparatus, etc.
For the image forming apparatus to be operated as the fax device, a fax module connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) network is required. On the other hand, when the image forming apparatus does not include the fax module, the image forming apparatus may not perform the fax operation.
Furthermore, an electronic fax application executing in a user terminal may transmit and receive a fax without the need of a separate fax machine. However, when a user wants to send a hard copy document by fax using such electronic fax application, a complicated process of scanning, by the user, the hard copy of the document using an image forming apparatus supporting a scan function, sending the scanned result to the user terminal, and performing a fax transmission using the electronic fax application in the user terminal is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.